Unused coaxial cable mating ports or other cable ends that are not terminated can produce unwanted RF signals that can cause interference in a coaxial cable system. Thus, it is known in the art to connect a terminating cap to an unused coaxial cable mating port. The typical cap includes a threaded metallic housing that engages the threads of the mating port. The cap further includes a resistor soldered to the metallic housing. The resistor is connected to another metallic portion which bends into a center opening of the unused coaxial cable mating port.
This known cap has several drawbacks. The resistor and the housing require a manufacturing step of soldering, which can be a costly, labor intensive process. The solder seam can fracture during use. The soldering material can degrade the electrical performance of the resistor. Also, the housing is an additional part in the conductive path, i.e., between the resistor and the mating port, creating an opportunity for malfunction or failure.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome, or otherwise lessen the effects of, the disadvantages and shortcomings described above.